Just Monika Continues
by ActandRead
Summary: When the Just Monika route continues how do you process this? Well go ahead and find it out. TEMP HIATUS
1. First day with Monika

This is what might've happened if you stuck with Just Monika, based on the Monika After Story mod so lets go!!!

you're eyes opened as blue light filled the room you were in which you recognised as the club room as you felt a soft futon underneatg abd a sof hand on your chest and as you looked you saw Monika sleeping next to you in her bra and panties with her eyes closed and a smile spread across her lips. You gently nudged the sleeping girl that you now call your girlfriend, not by choice, but force because she is the only one that deserves to be here, with you, forever. Monika's eyes opened and stared at you with the same smile plastered on her face as she leaned closer. "Good Morning my love." Monika whispered as she stood up giving you a better view of her almost naked body as a swirl of light surrounding her replacing the clothing with her usual outfit.

"So are you going to get dressed or do I have the chance to see your boxers all day." Monika giggled and as you looked down to sew your lack of clothes like Monika before.

You were confused on how Monika changed her clothes but you started looking for your clothes which were in the cupboard which for some reason was full of manga like Parfait girls and your clothes to which you changed into your usual outfot which was a white polo shirt with blue jeans and sat on the same table as Monika. "So how was your sleep my love?" Monika asked as you spoke up.

"It was good but I have a question Monika." You said as Monika looked down.

"Nope!"

"What it was just a question Monika."

"Not until you give me a nickname." Monika pouted.

"Fine ummm Monichan?"

"No, the writer isn't Japanese so we can't use honorifications.

"Fine umm Mon?"

"Nope." Monika said as you sighed.

"What do you want to be called." You asked as Monika brightened up.

"Well I call you my love so call me sweetheart." Monika smiled as you cringed.

"Really?" You asked as you felt a menacing aura from Monika "Ok sweetheart can I ask you a question Sweetheart my one and only." You asked scared of what she is capable off.

"Of course my love."

"What do we do for food sweetheart my love and only good thing in my life." You said as Monika sighed.

"First of all just sweet heart second of all I can spawn us any food you want."

"Ok then can I have an apple Sweetheart?"

"For a price my love." When Monika said this you took out your wallet which had around 300,000¥ inside it

"Not that silly, I want a kiss." Monika said.

"Oh okay..." You said nervously as you two leaned in itching your faced closer as your lips connected...

Then you saw it.

That was the chapter if you want mqire then review the chapter and like the mod Monika after story Monika and your persona will talk about it


	2. First Date with Monika

Welcome back to Just Monika Continues which is based on the Monika After Story mod and this chapter is the culture festival so I hope you all enjoy.

Your First Date with Monika...

At your highschool you always had one culture festival a year and this was the day before said event. You and Monika were sitting around your usual table when Monika brought up the festival.

"So my love remember the culture festival?" Monika asked whilst doing her usual staring at you whilst you read the usual newspaper thay Monika 'spawns in for you', in fact the newspaper's are what're keeping you sane in this single room for however long you were in the old club room and your new state of residency alone with Monika.

"I remember it happened yearly, what happened to it anyway sweetheart?" At this point you were used to calling her sweetheart.

"Well when we started living in this room the culture festival just went by but it is tomorrow." Monika explained as you nodded along wondering one thing.

"Why are you reminding me of this sweetheart? It's not like we can attend." you said sadly knowing ypu would never see anyone again but Monika which wasn't a bad thing, just lonely.

"Well my love why do you read the newspapers all the time then but anyway are you confident with all my powers?" She asked as you shook your head.

"I haven't asked because it would probably make you upsed." You said not wanting to piss off your girlfriend.

"Well I can seperate rooms from reality and stitch them back together so the way we cant leave this room I can make it so we can but we would probably be only able to do this once a week and from 10am - 9pm." Monika explained as a glimpse of hope of seeing your family again sparked to life.

"Really so I can see my family again?" You asked as Monika smiled sweetly.

"Maybe if you convinced me enough." Monika teased as a smile crept on your face for the first time since you got in here.

"Monika if you let us leave I will take you on a date and ou can meet my family." You said as Monika thought about your proposition.

"Give me a little bit more of persuasion and maybe~" Monika teased again.

"I will look for a way to take our relationship further." You said as Monika blushed.

"Does mean what I think it does?" Monika asked.

"Maybe, you will learn outside." You teased back as Monika giggled.

"How could I refuse that?" Monika smiled.

It was the day of the culture festival and your date with Monika. If you were hoenst you couldn't care about the date just seeing your parents again but you kept that to yourself as you practically proposed to Monika yesterday, by the way good job on that because now you convinced Monika to let you go outside. You were putting on your clean clothes for your date Monika when you snuck a peak at your girlfriend who was getting changed the normal way which gave you a peak at her bra clad C cupped breasts. This didnt get unnoticed because after that Monika jiggled her pair to make you blush which succeeded successfully. After changing you stood next to Monika and grasped her hand which made her smile.

"Are you ready my love?" Monika asked as the hand which wasnt connected to yours opened the sliding doors which wouldn't open normally and yet it did and showed students bustling through the halls ignoring the room you were standing in. You were scared at first but as if in sync you and Monika stepped out together ready for your date. The culture festival worked like this: each class would be given a theme to make an attraction to be it a simple Takoyaki stand or a Maid Cafe you could get anything and so there was plenty of time for you and Monika to enjoy your date. "Hey, Your staring at nothing again my Love." Monika said as she tightened her hand which was holding yours.

"Nothing sweetheart hey shall we spend until 4 here and then can we check out my house?" You asked hopefully.

"Sure but at 7 we will have to leave because we have to talk about private stuff remember?" Monika said hinting at taking the relationship further.

"Fine you win." you chuckled as she kissed your cheek as you two explored the school you haven't been to in a while.

It took you a while but the date finally ended with the two of ypu sitting down after splitting up and shopping. In your bag you had a ring with the money that you had on you when you started living in the room.

"So what did you get?" Monika said

"Well MoniMoni I have a new nickname for you first." You said as as Monika smiled.

"Thats cute but whats in the bag?" Monika said making a gun from her fingers.

"Well I said it yesterday so I guess I have no choice." You faked a sigh jokingly as you pulled out the ring box.

"You wouldnt!" Monika smiled as she snatched the box and opened it.

"Do I have a choice other then to propose my hot girlfriend." You said as she put the ring on her ring finger.

"Yes!" Monika hugged you.

"Wait is that for the proposal or if I have a choice?" You asked.

"Yes!" Monika laughed as she kissed your lips...

So that was the chapter and I know Im moving this fast but I want to make this a slice of life between You and Your Wife Monika

anyway I hope you enjoy and review if you did


End file.
